1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method for fabricating the same, and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate including a convex portion formed at an inlet of a source contact hole and at an inlet of a drain contact hole, a method for fabricating the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin film transistor substrate is used as a substrate of an active matrix liquid crystal display or an active matrix organic light emitting display, which actively displays an image for respective pixels in a matrix arrangement.
A thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines arranged lengthwise and crosswise to define a plurality of pixel regions, thin film transistors that are switching elements formed in regions where the gate lines and the data lines cross each other, and pixel electrodes formed on the pixel regions.
The thin film transistor substrate includes various structures, and the performance of the thin film transistors is determined in accordance with the sizes and locations of the structures. For example, the thin film transistor substrate includes various contact holes, and the sizes and locations of the contact holes may be important factors to determine the performance of the thin film transistor substrate.
Further, in the case of forming various structures that are included in the thin film transistor substrate, a photolithography method is generally used to laminate constituent materials and to perform patterning through a mask process. However, the photolithography method accompanies various processes, such as thin film deposition, photoresist application, mask alignment, exposure, development, etching, and stripping, and this causes the processing time and product cost to be increased.